Magic Hands
by doveofpeace9910
Summary: Emma has been in the utmost pain since returning from Neverland. With the pain comes pleasure, that Regina knows she can help with. Slight OOC/One shot.


The return from Neverland did a toll on Emma's body. From the portal, the fighting, attempting magic to save her son and protect her family AND the stress. She was dead tired and did not feel like going into the station today. It had been two weeks since their return, yet it feels like it had only happened yesterday.

Since the return, she hadn't been able to get together with Regina. Henry had been busy with school and Regina with work. In Neverland, the duo was constantly interacting with each other and not to mention, sleeping together. Emma refused to sleep anywhere near the dirty pirate, yet she didn't want to sleep alone. Regina was her only option. And let's not forget the chemistry! The constant touching, practicing magic, really inflamed something in Emma. She knew something was happening between them and maybe the reason Regina hadn't called is because she knows and doesn't want to admit it.

When Emma entered the station, she sighed heavily. There were stacks on stacks of files. When she walked over to the mile high pile, a sticky note in black sharpie, a penmanship the blonde knew all to well, the mayor's, read. "NEEDS TO BE DONE TODAY!" A massive groan exited her lips. She even went as far has stomping her foot in the process. She plopped down into her chair and instantly cringed. "God, my back!" Regardless of sleeping with Regina, Neverland was not comfortable in the least. Sleeping on tree trunks, the ground, in a cave…her body was the most tense she's ever felt. She hadn't been able to keep up with her daily tasks it was so miserable. "Fucking Neverland." she spat. She opened the top vanilla folder and sighed once more at the familiar writing, "BY 5PM EXACT!" _I'm going to kill her_, was the last thought she had before turning on some soft music and diving into her work.

Hours and hours and HOURS went by before Emma crashed. The stack now lay out in two, finished and unfinished. It was promptly 4:58pm when the infamous mayor walked into the police station. She saw the sight before her, restraining a chuckle. In her mind, her time with Emma in Neverland was quite the memorable one. Every time they were near each other, she could feel Emma's aura radiate with emotion, but she had no idea that she knew that. It was the reason why they made magic so well together, it was the reason there was so much chemistry between them and that much the blonde did know.

"Evening Sherriff." Regina stated flatly, yet loud enough to get her to jump.

"I'M UP!" Emma shouted half eyed, yet gasped for air. "DAMN IT!"

"I see you haven't completed a simple work task since you've finally decided to get out of bed." she said disapprovingly.

"Damn it, Regina! You expect me to complete all this in one day? I can barley keep by back from breaking!"

"Oh, poor Emma." she pouted, unsympathetically.

"I'm serious! I would think being back in my own bed would ease the pain in my body but nothing!" she was on the brink of tears. Two weeks was enough. "I've tried everything! Hot baths, herbal teas, meditating, napping, meds! Nothing!"

"I may be of some use. However, I'm not sure if you're just saying this to get out of work or if you really mean it." Regina stalked up behind the blonde, placing her hands on her shoulders. She was indeed not lying. "Oh my." she began prodding the concrete muscles and Emma's eyes practically melted into her sockets. "You need a massage, dear."

"Oh my f-…I will literally do anything you ask me to if you keep doing that."

A smirk instantly painted the brunette's lips. "Anything, huh?" Her smile widened as the blonde let out small groans of pleasure. "Careful what you mean, because there are dozens of things I can make you do."

Her voice was starting to drip with lust, she cleared her throat as Emma excitedly said, "I DON'T CARE! WHATEVER YOU NEED! JUST DON'T STOP!"

Regina, did in fact stop, causing Emma to whine in such a way that she almost felt bad. "Meet me at my house in thirty minutes." Before rushing out the door.

When the brunette got home, she instantly ran to her room to change. _This is going to be so satisfying._ She smirked to herself. She put on black, skin tight yoga pants and a small muscle shirt. One thing that no one knew, was that Regina Mills had studied massage therapy and practiced during the first few years of arriving to Storybrooke. She mainly wanted to learn for the energy part, yet secretly fell in love with the techniques. It was a form of healing she wanted to know if it came to her safety and extremley erotic. She still had a table, tucked away under her massive bed. She set it up in the bedroom since her room had the most space. She knew what her motives were and knew what she was about to do was plain taboo known in massage, but she never practiced it. She stopped right before she could graduate so she could do whatever she pleased with whomever she pleased.

When she heard the doorbell ring, she ran to the door. Before opening it, she exhaled deeply with an evil smirk creeping over her lips. Emma's mouth hung open to the ground as soon as she saw the sight before her._ Regina in leggings! Kill me now!_ The tight clothing clung to her body as if it were body paint. "Well, don't just stand there like a dog in heat, come in!"

"I-What-um…what's happening?" She could hardly form words. _Oh yes, this is going to be fun indeed._

"Come with me, Miss. Swan." Regina demanded, heading up the stairs. Emma could hardly walk, let alone follow a voluptuous ass in front of her. Not to mention how good it looked in those pants. Once entered, Regina closed the door and locked it. "I'm going to give you a massage, dear. You desperatley need one and if your aching body is going to contribute to your laziness and lack of hard work, it must be taken care of immediately."

"I…thank you!" Emma responded almost speechless.

"Now, get undressed to…whatever's comfortable to you, and get under the first sheet. I'll be-"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Emma was chucking off her boots and _all_ her clothes in lightening speed, it was unrealistic. _I didn't even know she could move that fast._

"I was going to leave-"

"There's no point, I'm done. I don't care if you just saw all of my body, I need this. I will try anything to be out of this misery!" Emma slid under the first sheet as instructed and lay face down, cradling her head in the face rest.

This wasn't the first time this had happened to Regina. One of her practical clients did this and she was downright mortified, but this being Emma…she could watch her get undressed for her in that speed, _ANY_ day. "Alright then." she husked. She placed a pillow under Emma's ankles for support. "Now, I will be getting on the table from time to time so don't be alarmed. Are you modest of any place I might touch?"

"Hell no! Do whatever you need! I'm all open!" That was not the response Emma meant to share, but it was too late now. She had stripped down in front of the most regal woman ever and now she opted that as a response. _Nice Swan_. She thought. She wasn't sure how Regina knew massage, but it never dawned on her to ask and for once, she honestly didn't care.

Regina chuckle darkly, "Whatever you say, dear." she began working her slender, tight back, releasing certain trigger points. The sounds Emma was making was causing the brunette to grin, yet become painfully aroused. She draped one leg all the way to where her delicious ass was exposed. Regina spread the oil with one stroke and began prodding Emma's ass. She placed her own knee under the blonde's thigh and began rolling her fist into tight muscles.

"Oh my fucking GOD REGINA!" She moaned. "How are you so freaking good at this?! You have magic hands!"

Regina gave a throaty chuckle. "That I do." Regina made sure to graze the blonde's ass lightly and teasingly, the hitch of her breath made the entire energy change. Once she finished the back of the legs and she turned onto her back, Emma's pupils were blown and lust filled, which is exactly what Regina wanted. She then undraped her legs and basically diapered her up, got onto the table, picking up her knees and leaning into her torso. Emma's mouth popped open as an animalist groan exited her body. However, in that positing, Regina finally said, "You're legs are incredibly tight Miss. Swan. As well as your back." The proximity the brunette was to the blonde was making her incredibly aroused. "I need to work something called your adductors, which is here." She placed her hands incredibly close to her lady parts. She saw Emma's eyes fly open with a huge blush. "It's the muscle that helps you cross your legs, walk, squeeze your thighs…it's probably why your thighs are so tight."

_No, it's because you torture me with those eyes and that voice and I need some control when I'm around you!_ "Mhm, sure." Was all she managed. Emma was growing more and more aroused with each touch the mayor was giving. Her hands felt amazing, it was melting her pain away, yet growing a wetness between her legs. _Now she wants to work near my….I don't think I can survive_.

Regina placed her legs back down and placed the bottom of her foot to the inside of her knee. "This is called the frog leg position." She began guiding slow, methodical strokes towards the inside of her thigh. Emma was starting to tremble. "Does it hurt? This can be a sensitive area to work."

IT'S FUCKING SENSITIVE ALRIGHT! "Uhmm…no you're fine." She gasped. It did hurt, no one had ever touched her there but Regina was inching closer and closer to her core and she wasn't sure how much longer she could take. Once Regina made it to the other leg, Emma began taking slow deep breathes, trying to focus on the pain rather than the pleasure. "Oh my fucking God!" Her back started to arch and Regina immediately stopped right near her steaming hot center. She could feel the heat radiating off Emma is was making her sweat, even though she was doing this on purpose.

"What?! Stop twitching and relax!"

"Regina," Emma husked, making sure to make straight eye contact. "If you don't fuck me right now, I think I will explode."

"Ahh, now that explains it…not only have you not been sleeping right, you're little cunt is achy too." Regina gave a sultry glance and plopped right back on the table, making sure her hips met Emma's. she placed her hands on her now sensitive thighs and began grazing them teasingly. Emma's expression was priceless, which is why she just had to continue. The blonde moaned desperatley, when she moved her hips upwards, Regina moved her hands down, making sure she couldn't get any friction. "Say it again, Em-ma. What do you want?"

"To fuck me…please. I can't take more of this."

"Is your cunt achy for me?"

"Yes!" Regina's hands gliding back to her inner core.

"Do you want my talented fingers inside of you?"

"God yes!"

Regina snaked her hand under the sheet to find her completely drenched. "Will this make you feel better?" she easily entered Emma with two fingers. "Someone's ready for their queen."

"Fuck!" She breathed, rolling her hips onto those fingers she came to love as soon as she touched her. "I've waited so long for this!"

Regina leaned down, hovering over her, her tongue darting out, licking the pink delicious lips. "What have you been waiting for Em-ma?" She placed a teasing soft kiss upon her lips, then licking her way to her neck, nipping at the exposed flesh. "Have you been waiting for me?" she husked into her ear, making another nip at her lobe, causing the blonde to let out the girliest moan she had ever heard. It was the sexiest thing Regina had ever heard. "Have you been waiting to feel my talented fingers inside your greedy little cunt?"

"Mmmmfff…fuck yes!" Emma cried. She couldn't focus on anything yet she was focused on everything. Her insides were all over the place, yet no strength to stop this, nor did she want to. "So long!" Her voice was gone. It was no longer the Emma the brunette had known, her voice was strained, gaspy and feminine. Regina was so incredibly turned on she could hardly keep up with what she was doing.

The brunette took Emma's hand and placed it into her cladded pants. "Mmm, see what you do to me Emma? You're so…" lick. "Sexy." Nip. Regina quickened her pace as Emma attempted to dip her fingers inside the woman above her, yet was failing because of the polyester. "Circles Emma, circles." she whispered. As told, she made fast circles on her went cunt. "Yes, like that. Perfect." Both woman began panting with need. When Emma's orgasm ripped through her, she arched her back into Regina's chest, pulling her hair hard into a passionate kiss. At that moment, the regal woman reached her climax, moaning, "Yes, Emma!" into her mouth. Their orgasms combined created an explosion of magic over them, which did not go unnoticed.

"That was…exactly what I needed." Emma exhaled, her body already feeling a million times better. "But, what was all that magic just now?"

Regina snickered. "That happens when two people have a lot of chemistry. Magic 101."

"And here I was thinking you only had magic hands." she played, finally starting to feel some remanence of her old self again. "So, when can we do this again?"

Regina stood off the table, trying to manage her balance from the incredible, yet not 100% satisfied from Emma. "Now. I need you to show me how much better you feel by thanking me with that mouth of yours all night." She tugged the blondes hand to get off the table. "Then, you're going to give me the rest of those files by tomorrow afternoon." Before Emma had a chance to groan, she was being slammed onto the bed as the feisty woman snapped her clothes away as she pounced on the blonde's face, her needy core landing on those beautiful lips. "Eat me, and don't stop until I'm done." Emma did so eagerly and without hesitation. _Ahh, finally._ Was the last thought that crossed the regal woman's mind before disappearing into her pleasure for the rest of the night.


End file.
